Of Times Past
by orpsgod
Summary: Three little vignettes of James and Elizabeth from shortly after arriving in Port Royal until somewhere around the attack on Port Royal by the Black Pearl. Please read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Of Times Past

Chapter 1

A rumbling laugh came rolling out of Commodore Pryce, "Quite a hilarious tale indeed Mr. Smythe. I shall have to be sure and remember that one."

"Seems the old man may have had one too many dips out of the punch bowl if he thought that tired old joke was that funny." Lt. Andrew Gillette whispered to Lt. James Norrington as they stood several feet behind Commodore Pryce. James didn't crack a smile; in fact he shot Andrew a frown. Lt. Theodore Groves however, who had overheard Andrew's remark, let out a chuckle before receiving his own frown from James. He leaned over to James and said, "You have to admit here James Andrew's remark was much funnier than the joke was."

With a stern look James turned just enough for Theo to get the full effect of his expression as he whispered, "Funny enough to go on report for?"

The edges of Theo's smile dropped, "Well perhaps it wasn't that funny after all."

With a smirk James replied, "I thought not."

This was James first gala event since he had come to Fort Charles and he really didn't want it to turn bad should the hooliganian nature of his comrades go unchecked and be allowed to break out in full force. Noting his reproof had hit its mark, at least for the present, he allowed himself to look around the room.

James was no stranger to such events, having attended them on numerous occasions with his family while growing up. But he had never acquired a taste for them or felt the least bit comfortable while attending them. He would much prefer to be in his room reading, or on the cliff near his home overlooking the port, and the sea, allowing his fertile imagination to take over him. His discomfort was only acerbated at these functions by his possession of two left feet when it came to the required dancing. Normally he was quite adept in the coordination of his body and limbs, after a certain period of adjustment during puberty when he had taken a growth spurt and was extremely clumsy for what he judged much too long a period of time and seemingly couldn't walk even a few steps without falling over his own feet. His clumsiness, when it came to dancing however, never seemed to have left. And even though he looked at most things with the determination he would accomplish to the best of his ability whatever he put his mind to, and had been given lessons by the best teachers available, he, as well as his more than exasperated teachers, finally had to give up on conquering any but the most basic sort of dancing what so ever.

He watched the couples out on the floor and somewhere deep down inside did wish he had the grace to perform the various maneuvers required. He was brought out of his reverie by an elbow to his side, "It would appear James old boy, your admirer is in attendance." Andrew said with a smile as he indicated the young girl smiling in James' direction from across the room. He returned her smile, they had become what he supposed could be termed friends on the crossing from England, or as much friends as the twelve year old daughter of the new Governor of Jamaica and a nineteen year old lieutenant could be.

It hadn't taken long into the trip for Elizabeth to discern that despite his standoffish demeanor, and his stern voice and tone, that underneath he was a softy, and more than an easy mark for a girl with more curiosity, imagination, and brashness than she should. She would often search him out to answer her unending questions and to help her in her quest to do the things her Father would have had a coronary over, and more than likely James would have received a stern lecture or worse for allowing if they had been discovered. Such things as how it felt to hang far out over the rail and peer down at the dazzling dancing water below as the ship sliced its way through the waves that were thrown up in its path, such things as what it felt like to be in the crows nest as the sun set on the horizon and be surrounded by nothing but myriad stars filling the heavens and the dark vast ocean filling everything else, or sit next to James on the deck as he told her stories of the sea, watching as his green eyes next to sparked with excitement as he spoke, or be lifted up to stand on the bow rail and have the wind blow through her hair.

She walked across the floor to him, and with a grimace before a very briefly executed curtsey, held out her hand and said, "Would you care to dance Lt. Norrington?"

He heard Andrew and James both snicker, flashed them a frown, and then turned, bowed, and took Elizabeth's hand and raised it for a brief touch of lips, "I would be more than honored, and shall endeavor not to embarrass you too badly with my less than exemplary dancing skills Miss Swann."

She giggled a bit as he escorted her over to an unoccupied corner of the dance floor. As he began moving her about, his eyes intent on watching his insubordinate feet she giggled again and said, "You look quite handsome in your dress uniform Lt. Norrington."

"Thank you Miss Swann, you look lovely as well."

"My Father said since I was just standing around over there," nodding her head toward where she had been standing, "and you were just standing around over there," indicating with another nod the direction they had just come from, "that I should come over and ask you to dance."

"Very kind of your Father to suggest it Miss Swann."

As James managed to step on her toes twice in the matter of just a few moments, and gave a huff at himself, and an apologetic look at her she giggled once again and said, "You really aren't much of a dancer are you Lt. Norrington?"

With a quirk to his lips he said, "I am afraid that is one of my major shortcomings Miss Swann."

"I don't care much for dancing either Lt. Norrington."

"Indeed." He said looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Then perhaps it would be a fortuitous thing for us to retire to the punch table."

"That sounds like a much better idea. You can tell me some more stories, I have missed them dreadfully." Elizabeth said with a spark of interest in her eyes as she looked up at James.

James offered her his arm, "Miss Swann, if you would be so kind as to accompany me I think we shall be able to provide you with a story or two, and myself with much needed refreshment."

Elizabeth smiled up at him as she placed her hand atop his arm, "Do lead on Lt. Norrington."

Governor Swann had been watching the interaction of the two from his place across the room. As they walked off together he smiled.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

Of Times Past

Chapter 2

"That's wonderful new James." Andrew said as he and Theo slapped James on the back in congratulations. They were in their cabin on the Dauntless, out on maneuvers. James had just returned from being summoned to the Captain's cabin.

"Captain of the Dauntless, and at your age." Theo added.

James couldn't keep the smile from his face, "It seems Captain Davenport is being transferred to another command and he recommended me to take his place. It is most unexpected I must say."

"Only to you James, we've never had any doubts about you making Captain." Andrew replied.

"You will probably make Commodore by thirty James." Theo added with a grin.

"I fear you have much too much confidence in my abilities gentlemen."

"If anyone can it will be you James." Andrew replied. "Now it's time for our watch, that is if you are still required to stand watch future Captain."

James punched Andrew in the shoulder playfully, "My promotion is not official until Admiral Pryce's signature is affixed. Therefore in answer to your question, yes, unfortunately I shall be forced to continue to stand watch with you two nefarious characters till our return to Port Royal."

Theo gave James a sly look, "This should move things along quite nicely with the Governor's daughter, you being promoted to Captain."

"Miss Swann is not one to be swayed by such things." James replied, his face becoming a bit flushed at the question, and the sudden thought of Miss Swann.

"So how are things going between you and Miss Swann?" Andrew asked as he and Theo shared a smile.

James reddened a bit more, "The subject of any relationship between myself Miss Swann and is not open for discussion gentlemen."

"But it's clear you do fancy her more than a bit James." Andrew said and was rewarded by a further reddening of James' complexion.

"And she seems to fancy you a bit as well." Theo tossed in. As James looked at him, reddening still more, Theo added, "Well you have been spotted more than a few times walking together."

"All quite proper I assure you." James huffed out. Try as he might he could not control the embarrassment taking over, and could feel the heat of it on his face, he must be red as a beet by now, all to the merriment of his companions.

"So have you kissed her yet?" Andrew said with a chuckle.

James rose and headed for the door, "Discussion ended. Now let us not be late for our watch."

"Oh James, you poor poor boy," Theo said in mock sorrow, "All this time and she hasn't even allowed you as much as a peck on the cheek?"

"Enough!" James snapped as he opened the door and stomped out to the sound of uncontrolled laughter behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, Captain Norrington, I am so glad you accepted my invitation. And congratulations are in order for your recent promotion I believe." Governor Swann said as James was shown into the parlor.

"Thank you Sir, and your invitation was an honor to accept." James said as he stood nervously just inside the room.

"Well I thought it was about time we got to know each other a little better, especially since you have been seeing quite a lot of my daughter lately." Governor Swann said with a smile. "Are things getting serious between you then?"

"I would be loath to voice Miss Swann's opinion on the state of matters between us, however on my own part I find her company to be most enjoyable." James answered, and why did he have to blush so easily?

"Well bully for that Captain." Weatherby said with a smile, "Now I have been lax in my manners here Captain, would you care for a drink?"

"Perhaps a glass of wine if you have it." James replied, wanting desperately to tug at his cravat as little rivulets of sweat tickled him as they crept down his neck.

"Do have a seat while I pour, Elizabeth should be joining us shortly." Weatherby said as he walked over to the sideboard.

They had drunk several glasses of wine and conversed on several different topics when Weatherby glanced up at the mantel clock and said, "Now where is that girl? She should have been down by now. If you will excuse me Captain I shall go see what is keeping her. Please feel free to have some more wine."

James held his hand up, "Thank you Governor, but I have already had more than I usually partake of."

"A wise man should always know his limits when it comes to wine or women." Weatherby said with a wink as he left the room.

James drummed his fingers nervously on the arm of the chair as he looked around the room. A few minutes after the Governor left Elizabeth came into the room, almost at a run. James jumped up out of his chair, startled at first by her entrance, then remembering his manners bowed and greeted her, "Miss Swann, your Father has just gone off to look for you."

"Bugger!" she replied sounding a bit out of breath as she cast a glance over her shoulder at the door.

James raised an eyebrow at her very unfeminine choice of words. As they stood there staring at each other in silence for a few moments James noticed the flushed appearance about her. "Miss Swann are you quite well? I can leave if you are feeling indisposed."

"No Lt…. er Captain Norrington I am fine." She replied with a slightly forced smile.

"There you are Elizabeth, where have you been?" Weatherby said as he entered.

"I was in my room Father."

"I was just up there Elizabeth and you were certainly not there." Weatherby replied.

"You must have just missed me Father." She said with a tone and look that absolutely oozed innocence.

"Perhaps." Weatherby said, just the slightest tinge of doubt in his tone, "Well," he said in a much cheerier tone, "Now that you have joined us we might as well go in to supper."

As they headed off for the dining room a bit of leaf dropped unseen from one of the long tendrils of hair cascading down Elizabeth's back.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	3. Chapter 3

Of Times Past

Chapter 3

"So, what say we retire to the tavern once we deliver these parcels to James and I best you in a game of darts…once again?" Andrew tossed over at Theo as they walked down one of the side street of Port Royal.

"You would not have bested me if that comely little barmaid hadn't distracted me." Theo answered a bit snippily.

"You were better served by the distraction of the rum you were drinking Theo rather than the lass, she only had eyes for that sailor off the Falcon." Andrew answered with a teasing laugh.

"I am more than sure I could have won fair lady's attentions if I hadn't been forced to continuously argue game points with you Andrew." Theo answered.

Andrew laughed again as he patted Theo on the back, "You just keep telling yourself that Theo."

They walked on good naturedly teasing each other till Theo put a staying hand on Andrew's arm, "Isn't that Miss Swann?" he said pointing at Elizabeth fiddling with her hair and smoothing her dress as she stepped out of an alleyway several yards ahead of them.

"It is, but what would she be doing back there? As far as I know the only thing down that alley is an old shed Mr. Arenberg used for storage."

As Miss Swann walk off in the opposite direction, acting as if she were trying her best to look casual as she did, they saw young Mr. Turner make his own exit from said alley, looking quite flushed and wearing what managed to be a guilty, yet at the same time, happy grin as he walked across the street and entered the smithy.

"What do you make of that Andrew?" Theo asked.

"Nothing good I'd wager." Andrew answered.

"Do you….do you think we should say anything to James?" Theo said hesitantly.

Andrew looked at him a moment as he thought over Theo's inquiry. Finally he answered, "We don't really have any proof anything happened between them no matter what the appearances, and it would all be speculation on our part at present, and you know how James is, without verifiable proof he would more than likely just dismiss it all as our imaginations working overtime. No I think it would be best if we just kept our silence, keep our eyes and ears open by all means, but I don't think we need to bother James with it right now. Besides he has enough on his mind with his promotion to Commodore taking effect the week after next and all; you know how nervous he's been since Governor Swann informed him he wanted to make such a big to do over it, planning a huge ceremony and the ball in his honor afterwards."

"Well, perhaps you're right. But I do think we need to keep an eye out for anything untoward between her and that blacksmith from here on out. Whether James is willing to admit it or not we both know he's fallen hard for the girl. I'd hate to see him get hurt."

"As would I Theo, as would I." Andrew answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where have you been Elizabeth? It surely hasn't slipped your mind Captain Norrington is to join us for dinner, in just an hour as a matter of fact." Weatherby said hearing her entering the house and stepping out of the study to address her as he consulted his pocket watch.

She rolled her eyes and as she headed up the stairs to her room cast back over her shoulder, "I haven't forgotten Father; I have plenty of time to get ready before Captain Norrington arrives."

"You know he will soon be Commodore Norrington, and he does seem quite taken with you. He would make a fine match Elizabeth." Weatherby called up the stairs after her, receiving only her bedroom door shutting in reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James stood, hands clasp behind his back before his mirror. He cleared his throat, started to speak, and when nothing came out he huffed a bit and cleared his throat again, "Miss Swann I beg your forgiveness……" He huffed again, that didn't sound right at all. Starting again he said, "Miss Swann please indulge me….." No, not right either. 'Blast James' he said, fully irritated with himself and beginning to pace back and forth in front of the mirror, hands still clasp tightly behind him, 'You've been working at this for a good week now and are no nearer prepared with it than you were when you started.' He paused once again in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection unhelpfully staring back. Closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths he opened his eyes and began again. "Miss Swann may I beg a moment of your time….." He huffed again, swiped a hand across his face in aggravation and let it fall dejectedly to his side as he stood there glaring at himself. Taking a few more deep breaths he again clasp his hands behind his back and gave a thought to trying again, but the proper words just wouldn't come, and it would soon be time to leave for dinner at the Governor's. He had planned for this to be the night he proposed to Miss Swann but he could see now that wasn't going to be happening. Well there was nothing for it; he couldn't very well expect her to accept a proposition of marriage from a babbling dolt now could he, even if that babbling dolt was soon to be a Commodore. He gave himself one last glare in the mirror before giving up for the evening. Perhaps he would be able to come up with a proper proposal by the promotion ceremony Governor Swann had arranged for next week. At least he better he told himself reprovingly as he straightened his wig and uniform and headed down for the front door.

I think we all know what happened from here on.

The End

Comments are Appreciated

4


End file.
